


Rest easy, baby, I'm here

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, is it? It has no set timeline and the ghoul boys ain't together in real life so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Ryan ended up pretty rattled after a late night unsolved supernatural shoot. Shane worries as he tries to come up with ways to soothe Ryan’s fears.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Rest easy, baby, I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely little drabble I wrote that no one should show to the ghoul boys. I am fully aware that they are in separate relationships and I wish them all the luck in the world, they seem very happy. This was just for fun, pls don’t show this to them. Also the parts about red doors and golden lions are true for Chinese culture (I highly doubt the same is true for Japanese culture)

Ryan tightly gripped his coffee cup as he stared at nothing in front of him. His gaze was vacant and his lips were pressed in a tight line. Shane looked him up and down, his worry growing stronger. They had just finished an Unsolved shoot early that evening (morning? It ended at 3 a.m. and they were now in a nearby coffee shop at 3:45 a.m.). Dead tired, they decided to stop for some coffee before driving home. Ryan was almost silent save for the occasional word while they packed up. When the waitress came to take their order, Shane answered for the both of them. Two coffees, one with sugar and milk, the other black, and a couple of brownies. The lady gave a sympathetic smile to Ryan before bustling away. 

The coffee shop was run down and half empty and quiet. Shane hated and loved it. Hated that his conversations with Ryan wouldn’t be as private but loved that he could hear Ryan better even if he still had yet to talk. Shane debated placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder in an effort to soothe him, but his boyfriend seemed to out of it. He didn’t want to scare Ryan any further today. 

The hunt today wasn’t awful in Shane’s opinion but he doesn’t think he’s heard Ryan scream this much since the Sally House. It was funny at first, but now the joke’s starting to get old. 

Shane stares at the seat in front of him while he works through scenarios to help Ryan. 

Suddenly a warm mass leans into his side. Ryan nuzzles half his face into Shane’s arm and doesn’t move.

Neither does Shane. The only thing he can come up with are quips and he knows that’s not appropriate right now. Ryan’s gaze shifts to the red booth seat in front of them and smiles. “My mom’s front door was that shade of red as the booth. She said it was good luck or something to have a red door.” Shane didn’t know what to say to that. His usual snipe of that’s bullshit Ryan wasn’t fitting, and anyways, Mrs. Bergara is a dream, he’d die before insulting her. 

“That’s why there are two golden lions in front of your front door too right?” 

Ryan nodded. “Something like that yeah. It might be good luck only for a year though.”

“Wonder why that is.”

“You could ask her next time you see her.”

“Sure I’ll ask her a few Q’s.” Ryan snorted at his boyfriend’s comment.

There was a lull in the conversation before, “Feeling better baby?”

Ryan sighed. The breath of air felt nice. “Nothing just reminded me of a story that my mom told me that gave me nightmares.”

“A lot of things gave you nightmares as a child Ryan,” Shane pointed out as he slung an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and squeezed. 

“Shut up Shane.” Instead of the insult, it used to be, now it’s more synonymous with I love you. Shane laughed out loud and tickled Ryan slightly in ‘revenge.’

“Hey, Shane,” gasp “Big guy stop.” Shane smiled down at his boyfriend. His heart warmed and shoulders relaxed when he saw his boyfriend smile. He would’ve continued but the waitress arrived with their freshly made brownies. She seemed happy at Ryan’s change in attitude but didn’t say anything. 

Ryan picked up a brownie and munched on it while Shane watched. “Feel better?”

Ryan shrugged. “Might have a nightmare or two about it later but I’m fine.”

“You sure? Wanna talk about it?”

“No it’s fine, big guy. We can talk about it at home.” Shane nodded. They finished before leaving. Shane drove them back home where they got ready for bed. Then they slipped under the covers. Shane let out the tension in his shoulders before rolling onto his side. Ryan was sitting up in bed fiddling with his fingers. First Shane put a hand over Ryan’s hands then gently laid him down and into his arms. 

“Talk about it until you’re calm about it. I’m all ears baby,” Shane whispered to him. He patiently listened as Ryan rambled about a moment in his childhood. When he needed it Shane would insert a small phrase encouraging or funny depending on the prior statement. He only let himself fall asleep with Ryan tight in his arms completely asleep. Rest easy, baby, I’m here.


End file.
